blupeadosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La secta de Yogui Bhayan
La secta de Yogui Bhayan Encontré este texto (en inglés) en el sitio web antisectas de Rick Ross (http://www.rickross.com/reference/3ho/3ho43.html), aunque esa página ya no existe: su propio autor la borró. Puede encontrarse en inglés en el siguiente sitio web: (https://www.culteducation.com/group/795-3ho/1173-yogi-bolognas.html). Lo traduje y lo puse aquí en este sitio, porque creo que es una experiencia que más de un devoto o exdevoto debe estar sintiendo. Yogui Bologna miniatura|300px|Yogui Bhayan les ordenaba a sus discípulos que pusieran esta foto en el altar. Un exmiembro de la organización 3HO ―de Yogui Bhayan, a quien este exmiembro llama Yogi Bologna (en inglés, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bologna_sausage boloña] significa ‘salchicha de Bolonia’, que es una especie de mortadela― cuenta su historia. Escrito por Sat No Kaur el 4 de noviembre de 1998 Está bien: yo era joven. Pero todavía me pregunto cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido durante más de veinte años. Quiero decir, yo creía cada palabra de [[mortadela que decía Yogui Bhayan. Bueno, quizás no al principio. Al principio me parecía un viejo severo pero aparentemente mágico. Pero cuanto más me involucraba en su grupo, este yogui me parecía cada vez más hipnótico y dominante. Los yoguis que yo había conocido me habían parecido demasiado elásticos, y evasivos. Y, por supuesto, todos tenían sus insidiosas normas de yogui: que cuando caminaban en la habitación tu cabeza tenía que estar más abajo que la de ellos. En cambio este tipo no. Este se sabía todo nuestro argot estadounidense, tenía un cierto sentido del humor y realmente se impuso. Al principio pensé que era una persona un poco mala. Él les «leía» a las personas sus «auras», y les decía todo lo que tenían mal. Parecía que en él no había nada malo en absoluto. De hecho, sus seguidores creían que él era un ser humano absolutamente perfecto. Como Jesús, pero hoy, vivo en la Tierra. Decía cosas como: «Yo soy el Mahan tántrico» o «si me preguntas algo, la primera respuesta que te daré siempre será la verdad; después de eso, voy a discutir y argumentar todo lo que quieras». Yo pensé: «Guau, ¿verdad?». Le pregunté entonces de qué color era mi aura. Miró hacia abajo como si me fuera a aplastar y me dijo: «Verde; estás muy enfermo. Y eres un escapista». Un enfermo escapista no tiene mucha autoestima como para hacer preguntas fundamentales, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, eso no me detuvo, le hice muchas preguntas. A menudo, lo que él decía no tenía mucho sentido racional. Por ejemplo, él alababa a todas las personas que hacían yoga con él, y sostenía que ahora eran más puros y superiores mediante la práctica de kundalini yoga y tantra como él les había indicado. Después dijo: «A las solteras y a los solteros no se les permite estar juntos a solas». Entonces le pregunté lo obvio: «Pero si todos son tan puros, ¿por qué no se les puede confiar que estén juntos conversando en una sala?». Él respondió: «Pregúntale a mi secretario». Como si mi pregunta hubiera sido demasiado estúpida como para ser respondida a través de sus santos labios. Yogui Bhayan les ordenaba a sus discípulos que pusieran esta foto en el altar. Yo fui miembro de 3HO y seguí a Yogui Bhayan durante más de veinte años. ¿Cómo fue que me absorbieron? Muy despacio. Me gustaba hacer yoga, cantar durante horas y visitar el ashram, llegué a conocer a todos y cada uno. Poco a poco, la influencia acumulada y todo lo que hacíamos se fue sedimentando. He escuchado a la gente decir: «Si una secta te explicara su filosofía completa de una sola vez, te levantarías y te irías». Bueno, ellos hicieron exactamente eso: nunca me decían todo completo. Primero 3HO me dio una «familia»: yo estaba en la universidad y me sentía solo. Luego me hicieron sentir importante, alguien que realmente lograba meditar y hacer yoga. Me gustaba el canto en el grupo y cada vez que oía al «yogui» hablar era como una revelación. El «yogui» iba revelando los secretos más importantes que ha conocido la Humanidad. Pero solo un poco a la vez. Yo siempre necesitaba sintonizarlo un poco más la próxima semana. Pensé que algún día finalmente yo sería «puro» como para entender todo. Tal vez sería verdaderamente liberado en esta vida si yo cantaba y rezaba lo suficiente. Durante más de dos décadas, la realización espiritual siempre parecía un poquito más allá de mi alcance. Mirando hacia atrás, sin embargo, era como en la novela 1984, de George Orwell: todo era un poco contradictorio. Queremos meditar largas horas para obtener prosperidad automática, pero la mayoría de nosotros no podía conseguir un trabajo de verdad. Muchas veces nos era difícil conseguir trabajo porque nos vestíamos de manera diferente, teníamos nombres muy largos y poco comunes, y generalmente habíamos interrumpido nuestra educación una vez que nos unimos al ásram. Pero éramos los Puros, los que dirigiríamos a toda la humanidad después de la civilización occidental se viniera abajo. Sin embargo, si uno realmente mirara de cerca nuestras vidas, nosotros simplemente estábamos luchando por sobrevivir. 3HO daba clases sobre relaciones y matrimonio, pero nuestra tasa de divorcios era alta. Parecía que después de un tiempo todo el mundo había cambiado cónyuges al menos una vez. Parte de la razón de esto puede haber sido que Yogui Bhayan era quien solía «arreglar» los matrimonios. De nuevo, eso formaba parte de la cuestión del «aura». Él decía que podía ver las auras y los destinos de todos, y en consecuencia hacía coincidir a la gente. Una vez, durante un curso de yoga tántrico, les pidió a todos los varones y mujeres solteros que se pusieran de pie, y empezó a señalar uno por uno: «Tú con ella, tú con ella». Y así de repente, todas esas personas quedaron comprometidos y más tarde se casaron. ¿Se pueden imaginan eso? Bueno, eso no explica por qué personas como yo le dimos todo el poder a él, ¿verdad? Quizás, él simplemente lo tomaba, supongo. Él actuaba como si fuera omnisciente, como que si no aceptábamos sus afirmaciones y su guía nos aplastaría. Nos hacía sentir como animales heridos. Él era bueno en lo que hacía: un verdadero conversador, un destructor total y después un artista de la inspiración. Éramos jóvenes, idealistas e ingenuos y él nos iba a recoger del polvo, nos iba a limpiar, y nos prometía grandeza. Todo esto lo hacía a través de una fachada de santidad, misterios orientales y mantras con respuestas para casi todo. Y, por supuesto, mientras todo esto estaba pasando, él nos mantuvo ocupados, muy ocupados. Había reglas para todo. Había una manera de cocinar y hasta de masticar los alimentos. Había una manera de despertar en la mañana, tomar una ducha fría y aceitarse todo el cuerpo. Incluso había una manera correcta de orinar y defecar. Así que memorizábamos todas las reglas de la vida, con la esperanza de que algún día podríamos enseñar a las masas ignorantes que estaban a la espera de la iluminación. Bueno, al menos nos parecía que estaban esperando que nuestro yogui pronunciara su próxima perla. Pero cuando tratábamos de compartir la Verdad, parecía que a muchas personas no les importaba, ni apreciaban este conocimiento. Pero seguíamos tratando de enseñar, enseñar y enseñar. Por supuesto, esto no era hacer proselitismo ni reclutar: era simplemente «enseñar». Al igual que en el clásico de Orwell 1984, nuestro yogui había definido un cierto lenguaje, y las palabras significaban lo que él quería que significaran. Y mientras estábamos tan ocupados purificándonos, ¿qué hacían santos labios del yogui? Eso depende de a quién se le pregunte. Muchas mujeres se han ido de 3HO y dicen que tuvieron relaciones sexuales con este santo. Algunas incluso lo han demandado. Parece que estos juicios fueron resueltos fuera de la corte, en silencio y hasta con órdenes de mordaza (un bozal legal). Después de todo, nuestro yogui era un guerrero, y tal vez algunas personas no querían pasarse la vida luchando contra él. También había extraños negocios alrededor del ásram. Muchos seguidores de Yogui Bhayan han sido detenidos: cargos de narcotráfico, venta de armas y otras estafas telefónicas. Y luego estaba la joyería. Yogui nos decía que un día su joyería sería puesta en un museo para que todos la vieran, como si fuera la parafernalia de algún Papa. Yogui Bhayan llevaba joyas y les decía a sus seguidores con dinero que compraran joyas también: «Por su aura». Algunas personas dicen que él se beneficiaba de las ventas de joyas para los miembros. Por supuesto, los verdaderos creyentes dentro de 3HO nunca sospecharían esto. Yogui Bhayan tenía Mercedes Benz, vehículos utilitarios deportivos, un Rolls Royce y una limusina. Imagínate: todo eso dando clases de yoga. Bueno, yo ahora estoy fuera de 3HO y tengo muy poco que mostrar de estos más de veinte años de seguir a mi «yogui». Pero espero que al contar mi historia pueda evitar que más personas caigan bajo el hechizo hipnótico de algún maestro como este. Este mundo puede ser un lugar frío, y las respuestas a las preguntas de la vida son a menudo ilusorias. Finalmente, ¿por qué estamos aquí y cuál es el propósito de la vida? El tema de Dios es tan inmenso y difícil de comprender. Pero, ¿no es mejor tener una mente abierta, que deja preguntas pendientes sin responder, que una lista de respuestas preparadas por un supuesto santo? El hecho de que un líder carismático esté influyendo en usted a creer esas respuestas no significa que esas respuestas sean la verdad. Si le gusta haga yoga, pero por favor aprenda dónde termina el yoga y dónde comienza la devoción ciega y el fanatismo religioso. Y por favor, si usted quiere saber el secreto de la vida, lo primero que debe tener es una vida. Y tiene que ser una vida suya, no lo que alguien le diga que su vida debería ser. Copyright © 1998 Rick Ross Yogi Bologna miniatura|300px|Yogi Bhajan told students to place this photo on an altar. A former member of 3HO tells their story November 4, 1998 by Sat Not Kaur OK I was young. But I still wonder how I could have been so stupid for more than twenty years. I mean, I believed every word of bologna that Yogi Bhajan spoke. Well, maybe not at first―in the beginning he seemed like a stern yet seemingly magical old man. But as I became more involved in his group―this yogi seemed so hypnotic and commanding. The other yogis I had met were willowy, and evasive. And of course they had their insidious yogi rules―like when they would walk in the room your head had to be lower than theirs. Not this guy―he knew all of our American slang, had a sense of humor and really asserted himself. At first I thought he was mean. He would "read" people’s "auras", and tell them everything that was wrong with them. Like there was nothing wrong with him at all. In fact, his followers believed he was an absolute perfect human being. Like Jesus―but alive on earth today He said stuff like―"I am the Mahan Tantric" and "If you ask me a question, the first answer I give you will always be truth, after that, I’ll discuss and argue all you want". Wow, truth? I asked him what color my aura was. He looked down like he might swat me and said―"Green, you’re very sick. You are an escapist". A sick escapist doesn’t hold much water when asking any critical questions, do they? That didn’t stop me though, I asked many questions. Often, what he said didn’t really make rational sense. For example―he would praise every person that did yoga with him―claiming they were now more pure and superior through doing Kundalini and Tantric Yoga as he instructed. Then he would say no unmarried females and males were allowed to be alone together. So, I asked my new yogi the obvious―"If everyone is so pure, why can’t they be trusted to be in a room together for a conversation"? He responded, "Ask my secretary"―as if my question was just too stupid to be answered through his holy lips. I was a member of 3HO and followed Yogi Bhajan for more than twenty years. How did I get sucked in? Slowly. I’d do yoga, chant for hours and visit the ashram―getting to know everyone. Slowly, the influence accumulated and everything seemed to add up. I’ve often heard people say―"if a cult told you their whole philosophy all at once, you’d just get up and leave". Well, they most often never do. First 3HO gave me a "family"―when I was lonely and in college. Then they made me feel important and "high" from all the yoga and meditating. I enjoyed the singing in the group and every time I’d hear "the yogi" speak it was like a revelation―"the yogi" was revealing the most important secrets ever known to humanity. But only just a little bit at a time. I always needed to tune in next week for more. I thought that some day I would finally be "pure" enough to understand it all. Maybe I would be truly liberated in this lifetime if I chanted and prayed hard enough! For more than two decades spiritual fulfillment seemed just beyond my grasp Looking back though, it was like George Orwell's "1984"―everything was a bit contradictory. We would meditate long hours for prosperity, but most of us couldn’t get a real job. It was often difficult to obtain work because we dressed so differently, had such long unusual names and typically discontinued our education once we joined the "ashram". But we were the "Pure Ones"―who would lead all of humanity after Western Civilization fell apart. However, if you really looked closely at our lives―we were just struggling to survive. 3HO gave marriage and relationship classes, but our divorce rate was high. It seemed like everyone had swapped spouses at least once after awhile. Part of the reason for this may have been because Yogi Bhajan would often arrange marriages. It was part of that "aura" thing again. He said he could see everyone’s auras and destinies and would match people up accordingly. During one Tantric Yoga course he asked all the single people to stand up and just pointed people out saying "you and you"―and just like that people were engaged. Can you imagine that? Well, that doesn’t explain why people like me gave power over to him, does it? Perhaps, he just took it I guess. He acted as if he was omniscient―that if we didn’t accept his claims and guidance he would crush us―making us feel like wounded animals. He was good at what he did―a real talker and a total destruction and then inspiration artist. We were young, idealistic and naïve and he would pick us up, dust us off, and promise us greatness. All this was done through a façade of holiness, eastern mysteries, and mantras with answers to almost everything. And of course, while all this was happening―he kept us busy, very busy. There were rules for everything. There was a way to cook and chew your food. There was a way to wake up in the morning, take a cold shower and oil your body. Heck, there was even a correct way to urinate and relieve yourself in the bathroom. So we memorized all the rules of life―hoping someday we could teach the ignorant masses who were just waiting for enlightenment. Well, at least we thought they were waiting for our yogi to utter his next pearl. But when we tried to share the truth―somehow not that many people seemed to care, or appreciate this knowledge. But we just kept trying to teach, teach and teach. Of course this was not proselytizing or recruiting―just "teaching". Like in Orwell's classic "1984" our yogi had defined certain language and words meant what he wanted them to mean. And what were our yogi's "holy lips" actually doing while we were so busy purifying ourselves? That depends on whom you ask. Many 3HO women have stepped forward and said that he had sex with them. Some have sued this "holy man". It seems these suits were settled quietly out of court―complete with gag orders. After all, our yogi was a "warrior"―and perhaps some people didn't want to spend their lives fighting with him. There were strange business deals swirling around the ashram too. Followers of Yogi Bhajan were busted ―charges of illegal drugs, guns and boiler room phone scams. And then there was the jewelry. Yogi told us one day his special jewelry would be put in a museum for all to see ―like the artifacts or legacy of a Pope. Yogi Bhajan wears jewels and tells his followers with money to buy jewels too―"for their aura". Some people say he may have benefited from gem sales to members. Of course the true believers within 3HO would never even suspect this. He has had or has―Mercedes, sport utility vehicles, a Rolls Royce and a stretch limousine. Imagine that―all this from teaching "yoga". Well, I’m out of 3HO now and have very little to show for more than twenty years of following my one-time "yogi". But hopefully by telling my story I may prevent people from coming under the hypnotic spell of "the master"―or someone else like him. This world can be a cold place and the answers to life’s questions are often illusive. Like why are we here and what is the purpose of life anyway? God is so large and awesome to comprehend. But isn't it better to have an open mind and lingering questions than a few pat answers from some supposed "holy man"? Just because a charismatic leader has influenced you to believe those answers doesn’t mean that's "the truth". Do yoga if you wish, but please learn where the yoga ends and mindless devotion & religious fanaticism begins. And please, if you want to know the secret to life, the first thing you must have―is a life. And it must be your own, not someone else's idea of what it should be. Copyright © 1998 Rick Ross